


Keeping Dinner Warm

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cockwarming, Demeaning, M/M, Master/Servant, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony’s home in time for dinner, and while he’s eating, he’s got a special job for his servant, James.





	Keeping Dinner Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> For this Prompt: I would like to read a fic where the other one is chained under the table as a cockwarmer and has a bit trouble breathing but need to endure it o,o he's perhaps not used to it.... or has a cold. I dunno

Bucky snapped to attention as his master entered the kitchen, dressed for dinner. Bucky kept his eyes down, as was proper.

Tony strolled by, casually elegant, as if he didn’t know how he looked in that suit, the tailored pants drawing attention to well-rounded posterior, the fit perfect to emphasize his finely-toned arms. The tie was crisp and perfect, drawing the eye up to his strong chin and that clever little goatee that framed his face.

“James,” Tony said. He stopped, and faced his manservant. A twitch of those lips and Tony reached out to tug the vest into place, fingers smoothing out Bucky’s lapels.

There wasn’t much to his livery costume. The vest was cut low enough that his nipples peeked out from the deep vee, and short to display a stripe of his stomach. A pair of fishnet boxer-briefs that showed more than they concealed, but the pressure of the elastic along his groin and buttocks was a torturous distraction. He wore white cuffs on his wrists, elegantly buttoned, and concealing the mag-lock braclets underneath. To top it off, he had Tony’s collar around his neck, adorned with a little bowtie to complete the look.

“Sir,” Bucky said.

“I’m a little chilly tonight, buttercup,” Tony said. “I think you can warm me up, if you’d be so good, while I eat dinner?”

“Of course, sir,” Bucky said. “Shall I set your place?”

Tony nodded, then added, with a devilish smirk, “and then I’ll put you in _your_ place.”

Bucky concealed a shiver. Tony’s supper was on the counter, covered with a silver dome to keep it warm. Bucky lifted the tray and squeaked, as Tony was suddenly behind him, hands on Bucky’s ass, pinching and rubbing at his cheeks, spreading them under the briefs, his thumb pressing in at Bucky’s hole. The supper tray wobbled alarmingly before Bucky got control over himself.

Tony meant to distract him. Dropping his master’s dinner would mean a _lot_ of punishment and that could be fun, too. His hand slipped around Bucky’s waist and he stroked two teasing fingers up Bucky’s length, unbearably light. The stretchy fishnet material itched and shifted and itched some more as Bucky got hard. _Harder_.

“Well, get to it,” Tony said, as if he wasn’t the one being in the way. “I’m hungry.” He smacked Bucky’s ass, sharp and loud, as Bucky took the tray into the dining room.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said. Tony’s gaze had actual weight, and Bucky was shivering under the force of it, the whole time, knowing Tony wasn’t doing anything except watching Bucky. _With intent_.  

He sat the tray down, unloaded its contents; soup, salad, main course. Bucky went to the sideboard and got Tony a drink, whiskey with cold stones, and set it alongside his master’s dinner.

Tony sat and Bucky pushed the chair in. Tony unfolded his napkin, laid it over his thighs, then gestured. “Down.”

Bucky was on his knees, and crawled under the table before Tony’d even finished the gesture. The tablecloth concealed him, as if his master might have guests.

“Arms out,” Tony said, and he guided Bucky’s wrists to the table legs, spread eagle. The mag-locks in his bracelets clicked into place, holding him in place. While he was spread and vulnerable, Tony took his time, hands wandering around Bucky’s body while he was pinned down on his knees, fingers slipping under the vest and tweaking Bucky’s nipples, bringing them to hard points.

Tony spread his knees a little, unzipped and pulled out his dick. Gorgeous sight, Bucky though, and he leaned forward to do his job.

With a quick motion, Tony clicked a strap in place, locking Bucky’s collar with a very short lead that was pinned to Tony’s chair, stretching Bucky’s arms until he was positioned very precisely -- Tony had once described those sorts of calculations as _math for perverts_.

The leash put Bucky’s mouth precisely where Tony wanted it.

“I’m afraid I’m not hard yet, James,” Tony said, sounding not at all sorry. “You’ll have to do something about that if you want to keep me warm.”

Bucky opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, lapping awkwardly at the head of Tony’s cock, tasting the salt of his skin, faint musk and tang of sweat from being tucked in his trousers all day.

Above him, on the table, Bucky could hear Tony carving up his steak, dabbing the bites sized pieces in steak sauce, taking a forkful of green beans, buttering his roll. The dinner smelled amazing, and Bucky’s stomach pointed out that he hadn’t eaten since lunch on master’s orders.

Despite the indifference to Bucky under the table that Tony’s careful eating implied, Tony’s body couldn’t ignore Bucky’s ministrations. He swelled, lengthened, until Bucky could pass the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. The distance was a little much, and Bucky was straining to reach. He could bounce the table easily enough, but Tony would be very cross if his dinner was flipped, or a drop of whiskey spilled.

He lapped at the head of Tony’s cock, tongue dancing over the ridge, and then--

Bucky about choked on it, as Tony slid his chair in just a few inches, cock slipping deep into Bucky’s throat.

Startled, Bucky went to pull back but Tony’s hand came down on the leash and… did something to the lead, shortening Bucky’s slack until there was no room at all for him to draw back.

“Oh, no, darling,” Tony said, easily, fingers petting the back of Bucky’s neck. “Warm, remember?”

Bucky grunted around his mouthful.

“Just go easy,” Tony said. “Keep it warm. Keep still.”

Bucky swallowed roughly, his tongue curling up and pressing around the intrusion, spit already filling his mouth.

Tony adjusted himself a little, until the rounded head rested against the back of Bucky’s throat, restricting his airway. Tony shook out the napkin again and spread it over Bucky’s head, and coincidentally, Tony’s lap.

Tony was right, if Bucky stayed very still, breathing was possible. In through his nose, still a little painful. His mouth watered. Tony’s balls rested against Bucky’s chin, flush and heated and a little prickly on Bucky’s skin. Bucky shifted his tongue again, trying to swallow down some of the spit before he started drooling. God only knew if his master would find a wet spot on his trousers to be worthy of punishment.

Tony’s cock was long but not particularly wide and Bucky continued to breathe, hard little bursts through his nose.

His _eyes_ started to water, tears stinging at the corners. Fuck. That made it harder to breathe as his nose got stuffy. He sucked air, a tight, raspy sound.

Fuck fuck _fuck_. A spurt of panic lanced through his belly. Tony would be upset if he had to pull back, he said _stay still_.

_Come on, you’re the goddamn Winter Soldier._

Black sparkles danced in front of his eyes as his body struggled to deal with the limited oxygen. Burning ache in the center of his back from the position. Tony’s cock in his mouth, all the way to the hilt.

He closed his eyes, the tears gathering and spilling down his cheeks, leaving cold trails down until they dripped off his chin.

Breathe.

In and out. Relax his jaw even further.

Fog crept around him, warm and comforting and he let himself stop worrying. He was dizzy and the world spun under him. He kept his eyes closed, letting the vertigo take him, rock him.

Tony shifted a little, the taste of him in Bucky’s mouth intensifying, salt and bitter, and Bucky had to swallow again.

Hard to, with Tony’s cock holding his tongue down. He was drooling, spit trickling down from the corners of his mouth, along his throat.

Tony made a soft sound, a sigh, and then covered it with a comment around his dinner, the steak, how juicy and tender it was. Silverware clattered against the plate. He shifted a little in his seat, cutting off Bucky’s air again.

Didn’t matter. He was doing his job. What his master needed.

Bucky’s jaw relaxed even more. His back ached, the muscles burned with the long stillness. It was good. A good burn, a necessary ache.

“There you are, good job,” Tony crooned. “Almost done with dinner, James.”

Bucky warmed to the praise, leaning a little further forward. He can take his master deeper, if he needed to, and he needed it. Bucky _needed_ to.

His tongue moved, almost without his volition, stroking against that protruding length. Bucky was aware of the taste again, Tony’s skin and beads of precome that were collecting in Bucky’s slack mouth. He swallowed, long and slow, letting his tongue ripple against Tony’s cock.

“Shit,” Tony murmured. “God…”

Bucky hummed, absently, just enjoying the sensation. He was dreamy, floating. The ache got worse, then let go all at once, taking everything with it. He could do this for _hours_.

His master, however, apparently couldn’t. Hands slipped beneath the table, fingers tugged at his hair, caressed the side of his face until Tony was cradling Bucky’s jaw gently.

“Gonna fuck your face now, baby,” Tony said, and it was just Tony again, his lover, not necessarily his master.

Bucky grunted, nodded just a little. Felt the way Tony’s dick jolted in his mouth from just that tiny movement.

And then Tony was sliding his dick in and out of Bucky’s mouth, rough and urgent. Tony’s thighs bounced against the chair, rolling up and fucking into Bucky’s throat. Tony’s thumbs stroked along the sides of Bucky’s jaw, soft and eager, and Bucky was whining, breath rasping in and out of his lungs when he could get it, forced oxygen in around Tony’s prick, had air shoved out of his lungs by the strength of Tony’s thrusts.

He moved his tongue as much as he could, giving delicious sensation, and vibrations.

“Oh, god, baby, you’re too good to me,” Tony murmured, his thrusts a desperate counterpoint to that soothing voice.

Bucky kept himself as still as possible, letting Tony use his mouth, fuck his throat. He moved his tongue from time to time, catching that glorious taste that suddenly erupted, and then Tony was coming, spurting down Bucky’s throat.

He barely even swallowed, just let it slide down, tongue working a little, the overage spilling down his chin.

Tony grunted, almost utterly silent in his pleasure.

Tony pulled back, slow, withdrawing from Bucky’s mouth. Spit and come trailed out of Bucky’s mouth, and Tony very gently wiped Bucky’s chin with the napkin.

It wasn’t until Tony unclipped the leash that Bucky was aware, at all, of his own throbbing, neglected dick.

“That was very good, James,” Tony said, petting his hair. “You hungry?”

“Yes sir,” Bucky managed, his voice thick and raspy. He coughed a few times, throat aching.

Tony flicked open one of the wrist locks and Bucky damn near collapsed under the table, dangling from one wrist. A moment later, the plate was placed on the floor near his knee, half eaten steak, a few green beans, the soppy end of Tony’s dinner roll.

“Go ahead and eat, honey,” Tony said. “And then we’ll have dessert.” He ran a hand over Bucky’s hair, petting him. He finished the caress and offered Bucky the fork.

Tony was well-pleased. He wasn’t going to make Bucky eat the leftovers like an animal, no tableware, although he was going to have to do it one-handed, since his left wrist was still fettered.

Bucky shivered, leaning into Tony’s touch. “All right, sir,” Bucky said. “I won’t take long.”

“No, you won’t.”


End file.
